tamewater_cwrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Amy Ana Evern
Amy Ana Evern Jedi Amy Ana Evern was a Jedi of Barsen'Thor rank during the Clone Wars according to the Jedi Archives and records she was an expert duelist and pilot. She was known to be a practitioner of Form II Makashi. Jedi Padawan When Amy was a little girl she was supposedly orphaned when her parents owed money to a local gang in the slums and never game back on Corellia 32 BBY, during this time she would go around stealing and surviving by any means, this ended due to the help of a Jedi, she was discovered by a seeker who took her away to the temple where she was being taught things she didn't fully understand at her age. Upon being adopted into the Jedi Order she found found out she has a sister, was alive and was also being sent to the Jedi Order with her. As the years went by she began to realize what they were teaching her, how to be a Jedi. By the age of 13 she was a full fledged padawan and even crafted her first lightsaber, a lightsaber of small design and a double bladed with an orangeish-yellow crystal. Upon making her lightsaber she met Cadegin in the training room on the temple on Coruscant, dueled him and was beaten by him, he offered her tips on how to improve her form and style to be more of a formidable foe. = Jedi Knight Trials During the battle of Geonosis, Amy Ana was a Padawan at the time but was taken there with Mace Windu and hundreds of Jedi to save the captured Jedi, upon arrival they came across a trap set and fought for their lives, one by one they all fell all around her she was one of the few that remained when Grandmaster Yoda arrived with the Clone Army for the reinforcements. Upon the rescue she was tasked with Elegia Warben and the 10th Legion with securing the forward command center's location. When the battle was over the remaining Jedi were taken aboard the ships the Yoda had brought with him and returned to the temple, padawans without masters such as Amy were sent to be reassigned for new masters upon returning to the temple, the master she received was less eager to have her, his name was Master Koth, a sage of types, a counter opposite to what she was training to be, they rarely saw eye to eye on topics, but they got along or so she thought when it came to how things should be done by the book and fairly. Smugglers run On a mission to the planet Nar Shaddaa she was tasked with discovering any and all ancient artifacts in the lower regions of the planet, by the council and from Master Keelyvine Reus from many reports given by citizens of weird activity. Upon arriving at the planet, her astromech R9-B3 navigated her to the last known coordinates of the reports. From there she explored the planet's underground with her ship and learned that she was either being tested by the council or that past jedi couldn't make it to the lowest region without being assaulted or crashing. She got to the lowest she could with her ship and landed, and continued on foot, she explored the floors discovering nothing but slums, crime and corruption. She arrived at the center point of the city's lower slums she felt no connection to the force and was concerned if the Council was force her to fail. Upon returning to her ship she realized it was scrapped and destroyed, R9 no londer in operational form, she took it upon herself to make a new ship or at least acquire one. She wandered around the lower hangars for anything not to easily to fall apart when she stumbled upon a Scurrg H-6 Prototype Bomber, a very rare ship indeed, she investigated it and found that it was out of fuel and needed a few more touches done to it before it was flight ready, upon closer inspection she also realized the captain and owner of the ship a male green rodian, was asleep inside the cockpit, she force opened the cockpit and awoke the captain. The captain not so pleased to be disturbed in his slumber wasn't willing to negotiate a price for the crippled ship and tried to fight the young jedi however he lost and ended up giving the ship over to her. She siphoned the remaining fuel and parts from her ship and used it to reach the Jedi Temple and council back on Coruscant. Upon learning that she had discovered nothing but slums and an old prototype ship the council bid her farewell knowing very well that there is no ties of Jedi on Nar Shaddaa. Run from the Outer Rim While on her trials to become a knight she was tasked to head to the planet Dantooine within the outer rim in search of a missing Jedi who was sent there to help with a pleading cause of illness spreading within the city of Khoonda, upon arriving the she noticed the bad air upon landing, as she wandered around to investigate anything wrong with the planet or the missing Jedi she noticed that everyone seemed to have a disliking to Jedi around and as a whole hate jedi. As she investigated further she came to realize that perhaps the Jedi was tricked and deceived into being brought here and perhaps even killed. She cast the thought aside and continued her search throughout Khoonda for the missing jedi only to find out that she was correct that the city did in fact trick the Jedi, upon reaching the outside planes she was ambushed by several droid battalions and was forced to surrender. She was taken to their base where she was locked up with the missing Jedi whom she was tasked with finding. Jedi Master Avertt Pinell, together they worked on finding a way to escape the prison and retrieve their lost gear as well as attempt to return back to the temple or at least relay a message for reinforcements. Their plan was to when they are supplied rations to disable the droids and make their way to the command deck to retrieve their lightsabers. As their plan unraveled Master Avertt was striked down by a B2 droid and resulted in his death but the most important thing at the moment for Amy was to leave and report the current situation on Dantooine to the high council. Upon retrieving both hers and master Avertt's lightsaber she fought her way out of the base and fled back to the spaceport in Khoonda to flee. Cutting down wave after wave of droids at the spaceport to get to her ship, they kept coming and there seemed to be no end until she could see her ship and made a run for it and hopped into the cockpit and made a quick get away from the planet. Upon reaching safe space she contacted the Jedi council of her status and what has happened to master Avertt. The following weeks Jedi Master Mace Windu was sent to Dantooine to retake the fallen planet from the CIS. The mission report from Amy helped make a safe and secure invasion force wasn't trapped or ambushed. Mando vs Jetiise Amy was tasked with settling a dispute between two different races on the planet of Bosph, upon landing she could see the village smoking the villagers upset and sorting through their belongings distraught to see them burned or rummaged through. As she roamed the village's burned remains she asked around for the person in or whats going on around the area. She discovered that the local villages were being raided by a rouge mandalorian clan just terrorizing the locals for sport and game. She began to get leads on where their base could possibly be located but the locals too afraid to even speak to without being scared of being attacked or even punished by the raiders. She set up multiple security cams around the village to get a rough bearing on where the raiders base could be located and awaited for night to fall. Upon nightfall the cameras picked up feed of the raider's movement, as Amy watched it she got a bear to the North Eastern side of the village. But firstly she had to deal with raiders now attacking the village. The village being where her family moved made the whole meeting between the mercenaries and the jedi even more bitter when she found out that her family and the mandalorian neighbors her family considered close family only for them to slaughter her family infront of her outraging her but she tried to remain calm only to let it outrage her and causing her sister Kayla to get involved and removing her from the mission entirely. This missiong being closed off from her until further notice. The Clone Wars At the start of the Clone Wars Amy Ana stayed at the temple until late in the clone wars when she was asked to help the Jedi Order at the Valkyrie Venator's idle space point, upon arriving how she will be received is not known.... Wing Commander of Valkyrie Jedi WIP = Equipment Doubleblade Lightsaber - A unique lightsaber that can have one be deactivated for single blade combat, houses a unique yellow-orange crystal was later swapped for a purified sith crystal. Jedi Comabt Armor - Handcrafted by Cadegin before saying their goodbyes to fight in the war, although her armor doesn't see the combat as she is tasked with staying at the temple until further notice. Purifier - Her personal starfighter when not leading a Jedi required mission, customly outfitted with an astromech compartment and mandalorian based weaponry, upon destruction she acquired a different ship by the name of the Diplomacy. Relationships Elegia Warben She has very little memories of her during the Battle of Geonosis, no recollection of her. Jedi Pon Little opinion formed on him from what her former master tells her about him other than he's a ship freak like herself but his planet and species is to primitive. But is intrigued by his knowledge of tech. Knight Cadegin Childhood friends from the temple, brief Lightsaber instructor, on two different fronts of the war. General Cards Well known general of the 10th Legion that she served alongside during the Battle of Geonosis, finds him to be more outgoing than he should be. Jedi Osan A cold hearted mandalorian is always a mandalorian. See's him as a rival and shouldn't be within the Jedi Order due to his heritage, However as the war progressed and Osan showed he cared more about the Jedi Code over the Mandalorian way she trusted him as any other Jedi. Sage Noah Very inspirational and overcomes all odds against him, even flying... Category:Jedi